Someday We'll Know
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Set two years after the sinking of the great Titanic. Rose is still mourning the loss of her beloved Jack. Many questions run through her mind as she wonders what her life would be like if Jack were still there with her. Happy twist at the end!


**Someday We'll Know**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! Here is my newest story and please review it! And the song is called 'someday we'll know' by Mandy Moore and Jon Freeman!**

**Summary:****Set two years after the sinking of the great Titanic. Rose is still mourning the loss of her beloved Jack. Many questions run through her mind as she wonders what her life would be like if Jack were still there with her. Happy twist at the end!**

* * *

_Ninety miles outside Chicago  
can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I need an answer  
Two years and later  
you're still on my mind _

Rose awoke from her bed and sighed tiredly. Another day was waiting for her. Another day full of her own adventures. Another day without Jack. Rose felt a sudden rush of sadness take over her as she remembered Jack. She remembered those beautiful blue eyes. She remembered how he had saved her. She remembered the love they had shared. She remembered looking at his face for the last time before she let him go.

Rose fought back tears as she remembered the pain of losing Jack. Rose had never felt so guilty in her whole life. She should've just let herself die with Jack. She knew that he wouldn't have wanted that for her, but she would rather have died with the man she truly loved rather than live her life alone and sulking. It may have been two years since she lost him, but it feels like yesterday that she was on the Titanic and she watched him sink to his death.

"Why did you let go Rose? If you didn't let go, you would be together today." Rose cried to herself as she got out of her bed and walked over to her mirror and she stared at herself. She may have only been nineteen years old, but she was still the same seventeen year old Rose that had boarded the Titanic and learned what her life was really about. Rose sighed as she looked on the top of her cabinet and saw the Heart of the Ocean that was placed there neatly. It seemed like every time she looked at that necklace, Rose only remembered the time she wore that necklace and Jack drew her wearing that necklace. Rose let a tear slip down her cheeks as she walked into her bathroom and got dressed. Rose was surrounded by all the people she wanted, but she felt so alone because Jack wasn't there.

_  
Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
Ohhh...  
_

Rose stepped out of her house and took in a deep breath of the October air. Since the sinking of the Titanic, Rose had become an aspiring actress making her own money and living in a small but beautiful home. She did it all without Cal or her mother's help. Rose knew that Jack would be proud of her. He would be proud that she was taking care of herself. But he probably wouldn't be too proud that she was still mourning his death.

Rose bit her lip as she walked down her porch and began to walk. She still couldn't afford a car and had to walk to the theater to rehearse for all her performances. It was at least a good two hour walk to the theater. But it was great exercise; Rose stayed in great shape and lost some weight because of it. She in her personal opinion thought that she looked good.

As Rose walked down the many streets, many thoughts were going through her mind. First of all, it was a Saturday; a day off from rehearsals…why did she have to go in? None of the other actors and actresses was going to this 'meeting' that her director had arranged. So why did she have to go? Also, she began to think of what her life would be like if she had been with Jack. Would she be happier than she is now? Would she still be an actress? Would Jack become a successful artist? Would she and Jack even be married?

_  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I was meant for you _

So many questions ran through Rose's mind. Would her life be better if Jack were there with her? She knew that he wasn't the richest man on earth, but he made her happy. He was the only man that truly made her happy and he was most certainly the only man who actually asked her 'what are your dreams?' No one could ever compare to the happiness that Jack had given her when she felt trapped by her mother and Cal. Rose would forever be grateful for that.

Rose walked down the busy streets of New York and she watched all the children play on the streets, all the men and women smitten as they were holding hands and the poorer people either begging for money or selling something to get money. Rose always gave the people money but rarely bought their products that they were trying to sell. She just never really wanted to buy anything from them.

As Rose walked further down the street, she passed by a man who was selling sketches and paintings. She took a quick glimpse at the drawings, and one caught her eye; a sketch of a woman whose clothes looked like moths had eaten them. Rose walked over to the sketch. She looked at it and gasped with amazement. That was a sketch that Jack had showed her on the Titanic. She knew that drawing anywhere. Rose looked at the bottom of the page and it had the initials 'JD' on it. It was Jack's piece of work. The man who was selling the drawings looked at her and smiled.

"That sketch just came in today. I bought it off a young man. He couldn't have been more than twenty-three. He was very difficult at how much I had to buy this sketch off him. I offered twenty-five cents, but he insisted on more. He kept turning down my offers, so I bought it off him for five dollars. I was truly desperate to have a talented artists drawing here." The man had explained to Rose.

As Rose stared at the sketch in awe, she began to wonder if Jack really was dead. Did he somehow survive? Did he not die of the hypothermia? Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. No, he couldn't have survived. That water was too cold. He was dead. But if he was dead, how did someone get a hand on his sketches? Rose opened her eyes and looked the man in the eye.

"How much for this one?"

"That will be two dollars." The man told here. Rose nodded her head as she gave him two dollars and she carried the sketch with her like it was something special. This was the only piece of Jack she had left. She wasn't going to let it slip away like she let Jack slip away.

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
for the ninety-seventh time tonight _

Rose finally arrived at the theater. Rose had called that old theater her second home due to her being there so much. Though she had only been there for a little over two years, Rose had been in five shows and had been the lead in all of them. Even though she loved going there and working on her shows, she just wanted to sleep on that cold October day. It was still bothering her that her director wanted from her. She was worried that maybe he thought she wasn't doing a good job and was going to fire her. Rose bit her lip gently and shook her head. She couldn't think like that. Time to be positive. Rose looked down at the sketch and she sighed heavily.

"Jack…you may not be here anymore…but you're always here in my heart. I can feel you within each breath I take. I feel you when I sleep at night. Jack, give me strength and love because I seem to be lacking it a lot more now that you're not here. Please Jack; I need that energy from you so much more now." Rose said to herself, allowing tears to cascade down her cheeks.

Rose quickly wiped away her tears and she turned to face the oak door that entered her into the theater. Gingerly, Rose turned the knob and she entered herself into the warm theater. Rose walked into the audience and saw that no one was there. Rose looked around for her director, James. He didn't seem to be there. _That's odd_, Rose thought to herself. James was always there at the theater before everyone. No matter what the weather was, he was always there.

"James?" Rose called out. No answer.

"James, are you here?" Rose hollered out again. But like before, no one answered.

"I guess he's not here." Rose mumbled to herself as she took her coat off and placed it on the back of a chair. Rose sat down in the chair and she sighed to herself. She wasn't in the mood at all to be patient.

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I was meant for you _

Rose shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Those chairs have never been comfortable. Rose always had back pains from sitting in those rock hard wooden chairs. Rose thought that maybe if this theater could earn a little bit of money, maybe they could afford better chairs that were more comfortable. But Rose knew that the theater would have to work really hard to get a lot of money.

"Come on James, where are you?" Rose said just above a whisper to herself.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

Suddenly, Rose heard a male voice clear their throats. Rose looked over all the seats and saw a man wearing a hat in the first row. Rose blinked her eyes. Was he there from the beginning? Rose was so busy trying to call James and get comfortable in the seats that she didn't even notice if anyone was sitting in the audience. It must have been James. Maybe he had been waiting at the theater for a few hours and he grew tired and fell asleep. That was something that James was most likely to do. He would live at the theater if he could.

Rose quickly got out of her seat and she began to make her way to the first row. Many thoughts went through Rose's mind. What did James want from her so badly? Rose hoped that it was him telling her that she's doing an excellent job. She prayed and hoped it was nothing pessimistic.

_Just breathe Rose don't panic,_ Rose thought to herself as she took the baby steps down the rows to get to the first row. Oh how she needed Jack right then. She needed his strength and his wild personality. She wanted to be like him and do whatever she wanted because she wanted it. She wanted to be strong like he was. She wanted to be brave like he was. But from the looks of things, she would have to learn to be like Jack alone.

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you _

Before Rose could go to the first row, Rose paused for a moment. For some reason, she thought of Jack. She didn't know why he suddenly popped up into her head but he did. Jack wouldn't want her to worry about being told some negative news about her show and her performance. Jack would want her to live each day as if it were her last. Make it count. Rose smiled. Make it count…Jack's three infamous words. Rose always found that those words helped her make it through the day and get through a tough time in her life.

"James…I'm here now. What did you do? Fall asleep in the theater again? I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me. So James, now that I'm here, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Rose asked, being polite as always. Rose still had that polite side to her, which did come in handy in some cases.

Rose stood there standing for another few moments. James still said nothing. Rose raised both her eyebrows. What was James doing? Why wouldn't James answer her? Rose didn't know whether she should take this as something serious or if she should just shrug it off.

"James?" Rose asked out of concern as she began to walk closer to the front row. Rose stopped and stared at the back of his head and noticed something different about him. His hair was a brownish-blonde color. James' hair color was gray. Rose continued to stare in confusion. How did James suddenly get blonde hair?

"How do you know that this is James?"

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
Watched the stars crash in the sea  
If I could ask God just one question  
Why aren't you here with me tonight?  
_

Rose froze in shock. She knew that voice anywhere; it was Jack. Her Jack. Jack Dawson. But how? How did Jack survive? She let go didn't she? How come she didn't see his name on any of the survivor list if he survived? Rose shook her head and she blinked her eyes quickly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. No…she wasn't dreaming. He was really there. He really was alive.

"Jack…you're…you're alive." Rose stuttered happily as tears of happiness began to cascade down her cheeks. Jack got up from his seat and he took of his hat and he smiled at Rose. Rose smiled vividly at being able to see that smile again.

"Are you surprised?" Jack asked Rose playfully. Rose nodded her head, still allowing tears of happiness to flow down her cheeks.

"But…how? How did you survive? I thought that you…died." Rose said, remembering the terrifying image of Jack in the bitter cold water. Jack nodded his head and he took hold of both Rose's hands.

"After you let go, what you didn't know was that I was still alive. The cold water woke me up, I guess. I swam back to the surface as quickly as I could and I saw you getting into the lifeboat. I was about to scream for you to come back, but I passed out again on top of that huge door that you were on. I thought I was going to die for real right then. But then I awoke to the sounds of peoples voices talking over each other. When I opened my eyes I saw a bunch of people hovering over me and I was wrapped up in all these blankets. It turns out that the door I was on drifted out and another ship found me and took me in. I had no where to go after that so they took me in and they took care of me. That's why I'm here today Rose." Jack told her sincerely, his eyes reflecting the love and passion he had for her.

_  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I was meant for you _

"But how did you find me here, Jack?" Rose asked, still trying to figure out if this was all reality or if she was just dreaming again. Jack smiled as he moved in closer to Rose.

"Well a few weeks ago, I saw a flyer for a play. I looked at it and it said that you were starring in it…even though I noticed that your last named had changed; I just knew it was you. So I met your director and told him the whole story about you and me so we both made a plan for you and me to be together again." Jack told her, snaking his arm around Rose's petite waist. Rose moved in closer to his body and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for taking your name." Jack shook his head as he smiled recklessly. Rose hugged Jack so tightly and firmly, that she thought she was going to kill him. For the first time in two years since the Titanic sank, Rose felt alive again. She didn't feel so alone again.

"I missed you Jack." Rose whispered into his ear.

_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

Jack slowly let go of Rose and they just stared into each other's eyes. Jack had missed those crystal blue eyes. Jack missed everything about Rose. Being away from each other for so long almost killed him. If being in bitter cold water didn't kill him before, the distance between them sure would have. Jack slowly lifted a hand and he gently cupped Rose's cheek in his hand. Jack's thumb gracefully caressed Rose's porcelain and soft skin and they both had smiles on their faces.

"Rose…can we start over? You and me …back together. No icebergs to come between us." Jack said to her seriously as he continued to caress her cheek.

Rose stared into those eyes. She hadn't seen Jack for two years now. He could've changed. He could be married. He could become like Cal. Rose silently cursed at herself. Who was she talking about?! Jack is nothing like Cal! Rose knew that no matter how long it had been since they were last with each other, Jack was still Jack and she was still Rose. Rose smiled as she moved in closer to Jack.

"I love you Jack." Rose told him. Jack smiled as his thumb stopped caressing her cheek.

"I love you so much Rose." Jack said as he moved in and they both began to kiss passionately.

As Rose was kissing Jack passionately, Rose felt like she was seventeen years old again and on the Titanic. She remembered that moment she and Jack were 'flying' on the Titanic. She remembered feeling so beautiful and free. She also remembered her first kiss with Jack. She had never enjoyed a kiss as much as the kisses that Jack had to give her. There was something about his lips. Regretfully, Jack and Rose slowly began to move apart and they just stared into each others eyes, with smiles painted on each others faces.

"So…I guess this means that we are together then." Jack said with a grin. Rose kissed Jack's lips lightly and she nodded with a smile.

"Of course…come on lets go home. I'll show you your new home." Rose said to Jack as Jack pulled her in for yet another kiss which turned into an embrace. As Rose hugged Jack tightly she sighed with happiness and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wonder why you survived? Do you think that it was fate that brought you back? Or d you think that it was just a coincidence?" Rose asked, wondering those questions thoughtfully. Jack smiled as he tightened his grip on her.

"Someday we'll know Rose…Someday we'll know."

_  
Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you_

* * *

_**Okay this is the longest I've ever had to spend on a Titanic story! Okay please read and review this it would really mean a lot to me if you did…thanks guys!**_


End file.
